Why February 14?
by Faine Lange
Summary: It's February 14 and Valentine's Day and Lunar New Year happen to fall on the same day this year. Not such a great thing for Naminé.


**Why February 14?**

**A/N:** Hi hi~! I made this story because Valentine's Day and Lunar New Year happened to fall on the same day this year, February 14. I originally wrote this story for something else, so I ahd to change the names of the main character to Naminé and luckily the other character's name was already Sora. Yay me~! ^_^ Anyways, I must be boring you with this, so read on~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

My name is Naminé. Lunar New Year is today. But so is Valentine's Day. Isn't that great? No, in fact, it isn't. I'm stuck in a big quagmire.

My oh-so-annoying mother wants me to spend the New Year with her. She goes on about the importance of family and how this is an important tradition to us. Well, actually I don't blame her; I'm all she has left. My father died by a drunk driver. And I was supposed to have a baby brother, but the baby ended up as a still-born. Every New Year, my mother usually spends it with my father, but I guess not this year.

I want to spend this year with my boyfriend. This is, like, the first year I've had a decent guy who I've actually been with for more than five months. I want to enjoy Valentine's Day. I don't want to spend it stuck with my mom. I mean, seriously?

"You don't want to spend this important day with your mother? Instead you want to spend it with some foolish boy?!?!" My mom was shouting her head off.

"Ow, my ears, can't you be quiet mom? I swear the whole neighborhood can hear you; man. Sheesh, I'm going out and that's final. This is my life and I can do what I want," I said just before I took my leave, leaving my mom standing there, still fuming.

"Gosh, can't she just leave me alone for once. She practically runs my life. Can't I have a free day for myself? God, I'm so sick of her!" I mumbled to myself.

"Talking to yourself again, Naminé?" someone whispered into my ear.

"Sora!" In an instant, my face lighted up and I tackled him.

"Heh, someone's happy today," Sora, a.k.a. my boyfriend, said as he smiled.

"Well of course! Today is Valentine's Day! It's the first time that I've had someone this holiday. Do you have anything planned today?"

Sora took in a huge breath of air. "Was I supposed to?" He said it in a playful manner, so I knew he wasn't being serious.

I looked up at him, and pretended to pout. But I didn't last long. I burst out giggling when Sora began to tickle me.

"St-st-stop it! I-I surrender!" I said in between laughs.

When he stopped, he stood and helped me up. As soon as I was off my butt, he dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but all Sora did was turn his head and smile deviously.

Finally, after much dragging Sora stopped. "Here we are," Sora said.

I took a quick look at the place and I gasped. This place was some sort of couples' place I guess. This place was full of other young lovers and there was dancing, making out, chatting, and some fun games that you could play with other couples or just by yourself.

I turned my attention to Sora, but Sora was already pulling me to one of the games. When we were waiting for our turn, I took a moment to think over the argument my mother and I had. We usually had fights and my mom usually gets angry, but somehow, I just feel like she's more sad than angry this time. And this is the first year that I didn't spend New Year with her. Am I hurting her?

I looked down in shame. It was our turn and Sora was nudging me. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I-I should get h-home. To-today is Lunar New Year. I-I should be spending it with my mother," I told him, hoping he would understand.

Sora met my eye, and smiled. "I was wondering if you were ever going to say that. You're right Nami, and I understand. Maybe I should get home too?"

I smiled back at his understanding. "Then let's go home." I took his arm and together we left.

"Mom, I'm home~!" I shouted out, hoping that she hadn't gone out to a bar to get herself wasted.

I found my mother sitting at the dinner table and staring at an album book. When she saw me, she kept quiet.

"You're not angry are you? Well, actually, you have a right to. I'm sorry mom; I was foolish to spend today without you. I was stupid. I'm really sorry mother. Can you forgive me? And maybe we can spend what's left of today together?"

My mother looked at me for awhile and then sighed. "You know I can't stay mad at you. Of course I forgive you, as long as you don't do this to me again, that is." She went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Of course not. I never will, not for the world. I love you mom."

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Horrible? I don't know, it's up to you to decide! Review please, it'd make my day. Happy Valentine's Day~! ;3


End file.
